Selamat Tinggal Hari
by Fumiki Momo
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang akan mengantarmu ke suatu titik. Titik balik dimana kau mulai belajar menghadapi dunia saat kau berumur 17 tahun. Masa dimana hidup yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai./Hampir keseluruhan alur cerita adalah flashback./
1. Chapter 1

"… **Setiap orang punya masanya masing-masing**

**Masa dimana kau merasakan dunia yang penuh warna, bukan sekedar hitam dan putih **

**Masa dimana kau dipenuhi semangat, tertawa lepas seakan tanpa beban **

**Masa dimana kau berumur 17 tahun, saat kau mulai belajar menghadapi dunia lebih dari keseriusan orang dewasa**

**Masa dimana hidup yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai…"**

Dan kini masa-masa itu telah berubah menjadi kepingan kenangan yang bahkan lebih berharga daripada sebongkah permata.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairings : Sasuke - Sakura, other find by yourself

Warnings : AU, Typo/s, OOC, Plot campuran

.

.

**Potongan memori beberapa tahun silam kembali terlintas dibenakku. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali kakiku melangkah di sini, di tempat ini, lembaran kenangan masa laluku terbuka seakan tertiup angin. Awal kisah panjangku bersamanya . . .**

* * *

**27 Mei 2002**

Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru Konoha High School. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang, mengenakan tas selempang berwarna hijau pucat berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia hampir menabrak kerumunan siswa yang sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena kelelahan, ia menyapukan pandangannya ke beberapa kertas yang tertempel di sana.

'Uhmm….Haruno Sakura', ia terus menggumamkan namanya sendiri sambil menelusuri sederetan nama yang tertera di kertas tersebut menggunakan telunjuknya. Tak sampai satu menit, jarinya terhenti di deretan paling bawah sebelah kanan. Haruno Sakura 3-2.

"Sakura!" tepukkan ringan di bahu Sakura beserta suara lengkingan khas yang di deteksi oleh telinga Sakura sebagai suara dari sahabat karibnya semenjak masih di sekolah dasar memaksanya untuk menoleh kebelakang sehingga tampaklah sosok Yamanaka Ino yang tengah memamerkan cengiran super miliknya.

"Saku kau di kelas berapa? Aku dapat kelas 3-1, kuharap kita bisa satu kelas lagi" ujar Ino antusias sambil menyentil jidat Sakura yang berukuran di atas rata-rata.

"Akh Ino! Berhentilah menganiaya jidatku yang malang ini…" Sakura meringis sambil mengelus jidatnya yang agak memerah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "…aku harap juga begitu tapi kurasa kelas 3-2 tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya kelas kita bersebelahan."

"Jadi maksudmu kita berpisah?! Lalu bagaimana jika aku merindukan jidat le…"

"Jangan berlebihan, memangnya kau pikir aku akan bermigrasi ke planet Mars? Kita masih bisa bertemu kapan saja yellow pig!" potong Sakura sambil menarik lengan Ino menjauh dari kerumunan.

Haruno Sakura 17 tahun, puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Gadis dari kalangan biasa saja yang sampai sekarang masih tidak percaya duduk di kelas 3 Konoha High School. Hari kenaikan kelas menjadi salah satu moment bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

Hari itu dia sudah mempersiapkan mental lahir batin menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Tidak naik kelas. Mengingat IQ-nya yang berada di bawah rata-rata dan nilai-nilai pelajarannya yang memprihatinkan. Pernah berada pada 3 besar peringkat terbawah seantero sekolahnya, bahkan pencapaian tertingginya adalah meraih peringkat ke-25 dari 32 orang siswa yang ada di kelasnya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari keliling Konoha sambil berteriak 'WOW! AKU NAIK KELAS' jika saat itu urat malunya terputus secara tiba-tiba. Dia berpikir, mungkinkah dewi keberuntungan sedang khilaf pada saat itu?

Suara gaduh menggema di kelas 3-1. Bermacam-macam jenis bunyi mulai dari sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang asyik bercerita, hentakan kaki dari beberapa siswa yang berlarian di dalam ruangan, bisik-bisik, bahkan beberapa kali terdengar suara jeritan absurd terakumulasi menjadi satu dan menciptakan alunan melodi khas suasana sekolah. Melodi yang tidak indah di dengar tapi sangat indah bila dikenang.

"Wah, ternyata kita sekelas lagi. Aku duduk disini ya Ten," sapa Ino kepada gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di bangku paling belakang seraya meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan langsung duduk menghadap kearah Tenten yang wajahnya terlihat mengantuk.

"Hoaam . . . terserah kau saja. Aa, tadi kulihat nama Sakura di kelas sebelah, pasti sepi kalau si bodoh itu tidak ada."

Menghela nafas ringan Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau benar biasanya dia yang paling berisik. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memasang wajah mengantuk? Jangan bilang semalam kau begadang gara-gara nonton live konser Akatsuki!?" tanya Ino dengan pancaran mata penuh selidik.

"Itu kau tahu," jawab Tenten ala kadarnya.

"Kyaaa . . . kau beruntung sekali! Aku mati-matian ingin nonton tapi tidak dapat izin, jadi bagaimana konsernya!? Pasti mereka terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat dari jarak dekat, lalu bagaimana dengan Deidara, apakah dia memang benar-benar mirip denganku? Huaa . . . aku iri padamu . . ."

BERISIK!

Seketika Ino menoleh kearah sumber suara yang telah menginterupsi perkataannya. Di depannya terpampang sesosok pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan model err . . .entahlah, sedang mendelik sinis ke arahnya dan sedetik kemudian kembali membuang tatapannya depan. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah asyik membaca buku. Tentu saja ia mengenal keduanya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa yang tidak kenal keduanya, dua orang yang selalu bergantian menempati posisi peringkat pertama dan kedua di Konoha High School.

"Tch, menyebalkan," desis Ino.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," tiba- tiba saja sesosok guru berambut perak dengan model yang tak kalah aneh dengan model rambut milik Uchiha Sasuke muncul dan mengagetkan seisi kelas. Yang benar saja, aura kedatangannya sama sekali tidak terdeteksi oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah wali kelas 3-1 hingga kalian lulus. Mengingat diriku yang cukup populer ini, kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri."

Tentu saja ia populer, mana ada guru yang kemana-mana selalu memakai masker bahkan saat sedang mengajar. Hanya beliaulah satu-satunya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Rasanya sedikit tidak adil kalau Uchiha dan Hyuuga berada di kelas yang sama. Jadi sudah diputuskan . . ."

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Haruno Sakura? Masuklah, kebetulan sekali kau datang tepat waktu. Baiklah sudah diputuskan, kalau Hyuuga Hinata dipindahkan ke kelas 3-2 dan sebagai gantinya Haruno Sakura kau boleh duduk di sana" Kakashi menunjuk kearah Hinata yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukkan oleh Sakura.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara kasak-kusuk beberapa murid yang terlihat kecewa karena Hinata harus pindah kelas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bahkan memandang kepergiannya dengan pandangan seakan-akan Hinata adalah anaknya yang akan pergi ke medan perang.

Setelah Hinata mengucapkan salam dan berlalu pergi, barulah Sakura duduk di bangku itu. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar akan siapa teman sebangku yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Eh, kau Sasuke? Iya, benar-benar Sasuke. Wah, aku baru kali ini lho melihatmu dari jarak dekat. Ternyata kau benar-benar tampan dan wajahmu itu mulus sekali," Sakura semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau gunakan untuk merawat kulit wajahmu?"

"Ja-jauhkan wajah anehmu dariku," Sasuke sedikit gelagapan karena risih di pandang oleh Sakura dari jarak yang terlampau dekat. Apalagi selama hampir 3 tahun bersekolah di tempat yang sama, mereka sama sekali belum saling mengenal. Memang Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan memuja gadis-gadis yang menyorotnya tanpa ampun, namun kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak melihat tatapan memuja dan penuh nafsu pada emerald Sakura. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah tatapan polos seperti anak kecil.

'Tch, apakah gadis aneh ini adalah anak kecil berusia 7 tahun yang sedang menyamar?' pikirnya tak masuk akal.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, hampir seisi kelas berhamburan keluar dengan tujuan yang sama -kantin tentu saja- menyisakan beberapa gelintir murid yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas termasuk Sakura dan dua sahabat karibnya Ino dan Tenten.

"Ino, Tenten . . . kalian lihat, kali ini keberuntungan kembali berpihak padaku. Aku senang bisa sekelas dengan kalian."

"Kau benar, tapi masih ada yang lebih beruntung. Kau tahu, semalam Tenten menonton konser Akatsuki secara LIVE!" teriak Ino histeris sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura..

"Benarkah . . .! Demi apapun, aku iri padamu Tenten . Tapi sekarang aku sedang menabung untuk menonton konser akbar mereka nanti. Jadi tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, kupastikan aku dan kepala pink ku akan berada di salah satu bangku penonton yang paling depan!," Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan berkata dengan penuh semangat.

Gadis ini selalu saja seperti itu jika membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan band favoritnya, Akatsuki. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi fans yang fanatik. Awalnya, dia hanya ikut-ikutan Ino dan Tenten yang lebih dulu suka dengan Akatsuki. Namun, berterimakasihlah kepada mereka yang sukses mengkontaminasi otak polos Sakura dengan berbagai lagu, poster, pernak-pernik, hingga berbagai tetek bengek lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki. Lama kelamaan kebiasaan tersebut telah berubah menjadi candu bagi ketiga remaja yang dengan bangga menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'AVER' sebutan bagi penggemar Akatsuki.

"Sudahlah dobe, jangan memasang wajah nelangsa seperti itu, aku muak melihatnya dari tadi pagi."

"Aku masih kesal teme, gara-gara 'dia' Hinata jadi pergi."

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu memang kesal sedari pagi. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah senang setengah mati saat mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih satu kelas dengannya. Namun belum sampai satu jam, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewa karena kekasihnya harus pindah kelas.

"Hn, begitukah?"

'Kurasa 'dia' yang kau maksud itu cukup manis', batin Sasuke sambil melirik gadis yang sedang asyik bercerita bersama kedua temannya.

Dan pembicaraan mereka masih akan terus berlanjut kalau saja bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran tidak berbunyi dan memaksa mereka untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing.

* * *

**Langkah kakiku terus menapaki lorong-lorong yang saling terhubung satu sama lain hingga mengantarku ke temapt itu. Tempat yang sarat akan kenangan antara aku, dia, dan mereka.**

**Hentakan sepatuku terasa bergema ketika memasuki ruangan yang di isi sederetan bangku-bangku kayu yang tersusun rapi. Tak banyak yang berubah biarpun sang waktu telah berputar sedemikian lamanya. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri di tempat aku merasakan debaran yang tak biasa untuk pertama kalinya, saat aku berumur 17 tahun . . .**

* * *

" Sasuke, bisakah kau bergeser sedikit? Saat kau menulis, sikumu menyenggol tanganku. Aku kan kidal, orang kidal itu kalau menulis harus memakai tangan kiri." Sakura merasa terganggu karena lengan kirinya selalu berbenturan dengan siku Sasuke.

"Aku juga tahu apa itu kidal, bodoh. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bergeser, aku lelah" jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Memindahkan bokongmu beberapa centi tidak akan menguras tenagamu Sasuke. Aku ini sudah di ujung, kalau bergeser lagi aku bisa terjatuh," balas Sakura sambil melirik ujung mejanya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau jatuh saja. Bukankah akan lebih leluasa jika kau menulis di lantai," sahut Sasuke santai tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap fokus pada papan tulis dan menyalin tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di sana kedalam buku catatannya.

"Aah benar juga, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran dari tadi. Ehmm . . . tapi Sasuke . . . boleh tidak aku meminjam sapu tangan yang ada di kantongmu untuk alas dudukku?" Sakura berkata agak pelan sambil menunjuk sapu tangan biru tua yang sedikit menyembul dari dalam saku celana Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut ketika Sakura malah menganggap serius ucapannya barusan. Mati-matian ia menahan kedutan di kedua sisi bibirnya agar tidak terkembang.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, apa gunanya meja dan kursi kalau kau duduk dan menulis di lantai? Sudah, duduk saja, tetap menulis, dan jangan banyak mengeluh."

"Tapi Sasuke, siku runcingmu itu menggangguku!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke kau dengar tidak sih!?" perempatan kini muncul di kepala Sakura secara otomatis.

"Hn." Sasuke masih bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Hah, kau dan sikumu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Dalam hati, Sakura terus melancarkan berbagai jenis kata-kata tak lulus sensor yang tertuju kepada Sasuke, dan sikunya tentu saja. Disela-sela rentetan sumpah serapah yang terus berseliweran, muncul sebuah ide cemerlang yang terlintas di kepala pinknya. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Sakura.

Diambilnya sebuah spidol berwarna biru yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sekedar untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ia bertemu salah satu member Akatsuki dan ingin meminta tanda tangan ataupun cap bibir bila ia beruntung.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dan SREETTT, sebuah garis panjang biru telah terbentang memotong meja menjadi dua bagian.

"He-HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh…!?" ekspresi tenang di wajah Sasuke seketika berubah panik saat tahu bahwa teman sebangkunya merusak fasilitas sekolah. 'Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat!' inner Sasuke ikut berteriak di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aku hanya membuat segalanya menjadi lebih jelas. Ini wilayahku dan di seberang garis ini adalah wilayahmu. Peraturannya, jika ada yang melanggar atau dengan kata lain memasuki wilayah satu sama lain tanpa izin maka akan dihukum. Satu kali jitakan setiap pelanggaran."

"Eh? Aku tidak setuju! Mana bisa begi . . ."

"Sudah duduk saja, tetap menulis, dan jangan banyak mengeluh," potong Sakura sambil melanjutkan kegiatan tulis menulisnya.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku dan yang benar saja, kau mengutip kalimatku tadi," kini giliran Sasuke yang mulai sewot.

"Hn."

"Hei, kau dengar aku tidak setuju dengan ide konyolmu dan . . . BERHENTILAH MENIRUKU!" emosi Sasuke mulai tersulut.

"Hn."

"Argh, terserah sajalah. Kau menyebalkan!" dengus Sasuke frustasi sambil memulai kembali kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Namun kali ini ia menumpahkan emosinya kepada kertas yang tak bersalah. Ia menulis sambil menekan penanya kuat-kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga akhirnya kertas itupun sobek dan meninggalkan bulatan besar di tengah-tengah bukunya.

'Arghhhh sial' gumamnya sambil mengobrak-abrik rambut kebanggaannya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari kepala pink di sebelahnya

"Hn, bodoh."

* * *

**Aku tidak dapat menahan bibirku untuk tidak tersenyum kala mengingat hal-hal konyol yang aku lakukan bertahun-tahun silam bersama dirinya. Tanganku terulur memegang satu per satu meja yang berbaris di sana.**

**Mataku tertuju ke arah bangku yang terletak pada baris ke dua dari belakang, aku ingin merasakan kembali duduk di sana seperti dulu meskipun kali ini sendirian tanpa ada dia yang menemaniku. Namun aku harus menelan kekecewaan saat ku lihat bangku itu kini tidaklah sama. Tidak ada garis biru yang tertoreh di sana. Ah, aku melupakan fakta kalau waktu sudah lama berlalu. Memang sudah saatnya bangku itu diganti dengan yang baru.**

**Kemanakah bangku itu sekarang, mungkinkah telah habis dimakan rayap?**

* * *

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sakura membahana di dalam kediaman sederhana keluarga Haruno. Meletakan sepatu asal-asalan, ia bergegas menuju ke ruang makan dengan tas yang masih bertengger dengan manis di tubuhnya. Lapar. Berkeliaran di pasar Konohagakure sungguh membuat lambungnya menjerit minta diisi. Namun baru saja ia akan membuka tudung saji, suara lembut dengan aura mengerikan menguar dari sosok yang ada di belakangnya

"Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau pulang terlambat hmm?"

"Aa Ibu, mengagetkanku saja . . ." Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan efek 'slow motion' menghadap ke arah ibunya dengan sedikit cengiran kaku. " Err itu . . . tadi Saku bersama Ino dan Tenten pergi ke pasar untuk . . .membeli buku," dustanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat se-meyakinkan mungkin.

'Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat!' innernya mondar-mandir-harap-harap-cemas.

"Benarkah? Bisa ibu lihat bukunya?" tanya Haruno Mebuki dengan nada menyelidik.

"Itu . . . sebenarnya yang membeli buku itu Ino dan Tenten, aku cuma ikut menemani mereka saja."

"Ibu harap kau tidak sedang berbohong. Ingat sekarang kau sudah kelas tiga, jangan terlalu banyak bermain dan berhentilah terlalu memuja Akatsuki. Fokuslah ke pelajaranmu. Kau satu-satunya harapan kami. Saku, kau tidak mau kan mengecewakan ayah dan ibu?" nasehat sang ibu sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. Sebagai anak tuggal, tentu saja kedua orang tua Sakura berharap banyak padanya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan ayah dan ibu," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus kepada ibunya. Namun dibalik senyumnya, terselip rasa penyesalan karena telah berbohong.

'Ibu maafkan aku'.

"Jidatku sayang, kau tidak lupa kan membawa titipanku kemarin?" Yamanaka Ino langsung menghambur ke arah Sakura saat melihat sosok pink itu muncul di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Yellow monokurobo, setidaknya biarkan aku duduk dulu. Kau tahu, tadi aku nyaris meninggalkan 'titipanmu' itu. Kemarin juga aku di introgasi oleh ibuku karena pulang terlambat demi membeli 'titipanmu' itu," gerutu Sakura sembari berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarka sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya sesaat setelah ia duduk.

"Kan kau juga sekalian membeli untuk dirimu jidat, tapi makasih ya sudah membelikan untukku juga," ujar Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengambil bungkusan yang berisi majalah dengan judul 'ALL ABOUT AKATSUKI'.

"Iya iya, tapi jangan lupa dengan janjimu kemarin."

"Janji ap . . . eh?! Maaf Saku aku lupa hehe. Aku janji (lagi) deh, besok akan ku bawakan untukmu poster jumbo Itachi Akatsuki. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang Itachi, menurutku dia itu anggota Akatsuki yang paling populer sekaligus paling misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu latar belakang kehidupannya, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau orang tuanya adalah pemimpin Yakuza. Makanya identitas keluarganya di rahasiakan," Ino berbicara panjang lebar. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang memasang tampang cemberut saat tahu bahwa ia lupa akan janjinya. Dan sepertinya trik yang ia lakukan berhasil.

"Ah, masa sih. Tapi bisa saja perkataanmu benar . . ." Sakura berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Dahinya yang berkerut, menandakan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. ". . . atau mungkin Itachi itu bukan manusia seutuhnya, mungkin saja ia vampir yang tersesat di dunia manusia."

'Mana ada yang seperti itu bodoh' batin Ino sweatdrop. Namun melihat ekspresi serius Sakura saat mengatakannya, Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "I-iya, mungkin saja."

TUK

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!? Datang-datang langsung memukul kepalaku," Sakura meringis menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sengit sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Ino yang duduk di sampingnya sama sekali tidak peduli, matanya seakan terpaku pada sederetan tulisan di majalah yang sedang asyik dibacanya.

"Satu kali jitakkan setiap pelanggaran. Sekarang menjauhlah dari wilayahku," titah Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tasnya di atas meja.

Sakura masih mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Ia baru ingat kalau sekarang ia sedang duduk di bangku Sasuke, sedangkan Ino duduk di bangkunya. Kontan saja ia berdiri dan langsung menjauh dari 'wilayah' Sasuke.

"Ino, sana kembali ke bangkumu. Kau tidak mau kan kita terkena semburan api dari naga yang sedang mengamuk," usir Sakura sekalian menyindir Sasuke.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ino beranjak menuju bangkunya yang terletak tepat di belakang bangku yang di tempati Sasuke dan Sakura. Tentu saja karena ia masih terhipnotis oleh majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Bagi Ino, membaca majalah atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki sama pentingnya dengan mengkonsumsi vitamin dan makanan bergizi lainnya. Sama-sama memberikan energi bagi tubuhnya. Benar-benar seorang fans sejati.

Keadaan kelas menjadi benar-benar hening saat Kurenai, guru matematika yang terkenal dengan kata-kata pedas nan mematikan memasuki kelas 3-1. Saat guru Kurenai sedang menjelaskan materi tentang Logaritma, terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dari bangku nomor dua dari belakang, tepatnya dari gadis berambut gulali.

"Sas . . ." Sakura melirik sambil berbisik memanggil makhluk menyebalkan yang ada di sebelahnya.

Hening

"Sasu . . ."

". . ."

"Sasuke," kali Sakura sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

". . ." Sasuke masih belum merespon panggilan gadis di sampingnya. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi penuh menyalin perkataan sang guru yang sekiranya penting ke dalam buku catatannya.

Sakura yang mulai sedikit kesal semakin meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Tidak, kali ini sepertinya terlalu tinggi, apalagi di tengah kondisi kelas yang memang sedang hening.

"SASUKE, RESLETING CELANAMU TERBUKA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Perlahan ingatanku menggali kembali serpihan kenangan yang telah terkubur oleh waktu**

**TBC**

A.N : Say 'Hallo' to my first fanfiction *lambai-lambai*

Perkenalkan saya author baru debut (mohon bimbingannya) yang sangat tergila-gila sama pasangan SasuSaku dan juga mendadak menggilai pasangan ShikaTema tapi bukan berarti membenci pasangan lainnya di fandom Naruto, hanya saja mereka belum mampu membuatku menjadi gila. Sepertinya author terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'gila' jadi sebelum author menjadi benar-benar gila(?) kita sudahi saja sesi perkenalan author absurd ini.

Oiya, author sengaja tidak memberi keterangan pada POV nya. Nanti juga pasti ketahuan kok entu POV punya siapa hehe*garuk-garuk kepala tetangga*

Terakhir, adakah yang mau mendapat pahala dengan mengklik tombol 'review'?

Salam,

Fumiki Momo


	2. Chapter 2

"Rasanya ingin tetap seperti ini, mengenakan seragam, pergi ke sekolah dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman selamanya. Benarkan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah saat-saat seperti ini menyenangkan."

"Manusia itu memiliki fase dalam hidupnya. Mulai dari bayi, anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, sampai nanti menjadi tua. Kalau kau ingin terus seperti ini selamanya, kau mau masa tuamu dihabiskan di SMA? Kalau sudah begitu, aku tidak mau menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu."

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau melahirkan anak-anakmu?''

". . ."

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Sasuke, barusan kau melamarku ya?"

**Selamat tinggal hari-hari penuh kenangan. Mungkin ragaku takkan bisa kembali tapi setidaknya jiwaku bisa . . .**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairings : Sasuke - Sakura, other find by yourself

Warnings : AU, Typo/s, OOC, Plot campuran

.

.

.

**28 Mei 2002**

"Ini salahmu Sasuke, kalau saja tadi kau tidak berteriak kita tidak akan dihukum."

Di sinilah Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang. Menyapu kebun belakang sekolah di bawah terik matahari. Semuanya berawal dari insiden 'resleting melorot'nya Sasuke. Selain menjadi pusat perhatian setelahnya, mereka juga harus menerima hukuman dari sang guru karena telah mengganggu konsentrasi seisi kelas hingga jam istirahat.

"Salahku? Yang benar saja. Kau yang berteriak duluan! Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau resleting celanaku terbuka. Kau pasti mengintipku kan, dasar mesum!" Sasuke menyapu dedaunan kering dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Aku tidak sengaja, waktu itu aku sedang mengambil pulpenku yang terjatuh. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalamnya," sahut Sakura datar sambil menghela napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya. Sambil memegang sapu di tangan kanannya ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Haruno, kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke dari radius tiga meter, namun Sakura masih tidak peduli dan tetap menyapu.

"Itu namanya sama saja dengan memancing," rentang jarak mereka dua meter namun Sakura masih menyapu.

"Kau tentu sadar kalau aku seorang lelaki normal . . ." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sakura yang berhenti menyapu dan mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa pandangannya terpaku oleh mata hitam nan tajam milik Sasuke.

". . .bisa saja aku menjadi tertarik padamu," lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih diam mematung.

Perlahan tapi pasti jarak itu mulai menghilang seiring dengan langkah Sasuke yang kian mendekat. Hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar saling berhadapan dengan jarak hanya tinggal beberapa inchi. Masih dengan sapu yang tergenggam di tangan masing-masing, Sasuke mengeliminasi ruang di antara mereka.

'Cup' secepat kilat Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya ke dahi Sakura.

"Eh? Sasuke barusan kau menciumku," Sakura akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau sebut itu ciuman? Jangan konyol. Anggap saja yang barusan itu bibirku menabrak dahimu sekedar untuk memulihkan otakmu dari pikiran-pikiran mesum, mengerti?" ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan berlalu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membeku memikirkan 'tabrakkan' yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan bias kemerahan yang menjalar di kedua pipi Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Haha teme kubilang juga apa, gadis pink menyebalkan itu memang pembawa sial," suara sumbang Naruto melengking memecah keheningan di sebuah taman kecil dekat gudang sekolah.

Tempatnya memang agak sunyi mengingat letaknya yang berada jauh dari keramaian, ditambah dengan cerita yang mengatakan kalau pernah ada siswi yang meninggal gantung diri di sana menambah kesan horor pada tempat itu. Namun hal itu bohong. Semuanya hanyalah akal-akalan Sasuke dan teman-teman se-'gank'nya agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati tempat yang di klaim mereka sebagai tempat peristirahatan pribadi mereka. Berterima kasihlah kepada mulut besar Naruto yang telah menyebarkan gosip tersebut ke seantero sekolah.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke namun dalam versi pucat yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia, Naruto, dan Sasuke memang telah bersahabat semenjak masih di akademi karena mereka bertiga selalu mendapatkan kelas yang sama. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini karena dia ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sai, seharusnya kau lihat ekspresi teme saat gadis aneh yang duduk di sampingnya meneriaki resleting celananya yang terbuka. Dia bahkan menjerit lebih kencang daripada si gadis aneh itu, hahaha . . ." Naruto tertawa kencang sekali sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya " . . . dan setelah itu mereka berdua dihukum menyapu kebun sekolah, sekarang kan musim gugur, kau bisa bayangkan berapa banyak daun yang harus mereka sapu?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas jika daun-daun itu dijadikan uang, pasti jumlahnya cukup untuk membeli gedung sekolah kita ini," jawab Sai asal.

"Apa kubilang, aura gadis pink aneh itu diselubungi kesialan. Belum sampai seminggu, ia sudah menularkan kesialannya kepadamu," ucap Naruto sinis.

Sementara yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya mendecih sambil berkata dengan gaya sok misterius, " Siapa bilang aku sedang sial? Kau pikir apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh pasangan berlawanan jenis di kebun sekolah saat suasana sedang sepi, hn? Lagipula, daun-daun yang berguguran semakin menambah kesan dramatis."

"Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kalian . . ." Sai memandang curiga ke arah Sasuke yang bersender pada pohon di hadapannya.

" Ckckck teme, akhirnya kau membuktikan eksistensimu sebagai seorang lelaki sejati.''

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan keduanya sama sekali, hanya segores senyum sejuta makna terpatri di bibirnya. Membuat Sai dan Naruto mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang menjurus ke hal-hal yang berbau 'yes or no'.

.

.

.

**1 Juli 2002**

Hari ini adalah Senin pertama di bulan Juli, dan hari ini pula Guru Kakashi mengumumkan bahwa jadwal pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah untuk seluruh siswa tingkat tiga akan dimulai esok hari. Tentu saja hal tersebut memancing sorakan dan keluhan dari para siswa yang bergemuruh di seisi kelas.

"Hah . . . kau dengar itu Sasuke, 'pelajaran tambahan'. Bukankah itu terdengar mengerikan?" tanya Sakura seraya menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan sikunya.

Berada di kelas yang sama bahkan duduk bersebelahan selama lebih dari satu bulan membuat hubungan keduanya sudah tidak canggung lagi. Walaupun masih belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai teman, mengingat keduanya yang masih bahkan sangat sering adu argumentasi dan saling menyindir satu sama lain.

"Menurutku biasa saja, justru yang mengerikan adalah saat otakmu yang berukuran kecil itu harus dijejali dengan berbagai macam pelajaran hingga melebihi kapasitas dan akhirnya meledak. Sungguh mengerikan," komentar Sasuke sarkastik. Terdengar sadis memang, namun telinga Sakura sudah sangat terbiasa mendengarnya. Bahkan ia cukup pintar untuk membalas lontaran kata tajam dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kaulah orang pertama yang akan aku hantui. Hidupmu berada dibawah bayang-bayang Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura sengit.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Sakura. Entah sejak kapan menggoda gadis itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana gadis pink itu memamerkan berbagai macam ekspresi di wajahnya. Apalagi ketika gadis itu tersenyum, membuat dadanya atau yang lebih tepat membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tapi yang jelas, ia menikmati debaran itu.

Apakah debaran asing itulah yang dinamakan cinta? Entahlah.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau terlalu memusingkan hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan seperti cinta dan sejenisnya.

.

.

"Ke kantin, yuk," ajak Sakura kepada dua sahabatnya tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Maaf ya Saku, aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam kemarin," jawab Tenten yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam ranselnya.

"Kalau aku sedang diet," ujar Ino saat Sakura melihat kearahnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku sendiri saja." Sakura langsung melongos pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

'Anak itu pasti sangat lapar' batin Ino dan Tenten kompak.

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. Perutnya yang memberontak minta diisi tampaknya sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ini adalah salahnya sendiri yang bangun kesiangan hingga tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi.

BRUUK

PRAANG

Langkah Sakura mendadak terhenti saat tubuhnya tidak sengaja menubruk seorang gadis berambut indigo. Keduanya jatuh terjerembab di atas marmer koridor sekolah. Tak jauh dari tempat keduanya terjatuh, terdapat pot bunga yang telah pecah berhamburan di atas lantai.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang kulakukan. Hinata kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Raut penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura. Buru-buru ia menolong Hinata untuk bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh setelah sebelumnya ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia sendiri bisa berdiri. Rasa sakit di kaki kiri Sakura membuatnya agak susah berdiri. Sepertinya, pergelangan kakinya terkilir.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu."

Sakura menatap penuh tanya terhadap gadis di hadapannya. "Eh, terima kasih? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, teriakan Naruto yang datang tergopoh-gopoh diikuti dengan Sai dan Sasuke di belakangnya menginterupsi mereka.

"HINATA . . . Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang terluka!?" tanya Naruto panik sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh sang kekasih.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa Na-Naruto," ujar Hinata terbata-bata dan blushing berat karena wajah Naruto yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Melihat wajah panik Naruto, Sakura menjadi semakin menyesal. "Naruto, ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak menabrak Hinata, ia pasti . . ."

"Pasti kepalanya sudah tertimpa pot," sela Sasuke.

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau lihat pot itu . . ." Sasuke menunjuk pecahan pot yang berserakan. "Kalau saja tadi kau tidak menabrak Hinata, pot itu pasti sudah jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Murid-murid kelas satu yang sedang berlari di lantai atas tidak sengaja menyenggol pot bunga itu. Kebetulan kami sedang berada di lantai atas dan tidak sengaja melihatnya. Tadi kami sudah berusaha menahan pot itu agar tidak terjatuh tapi terlambat," jelas Sasuke lengkap panjang lebar.

"Untungnya kau menabrak Hinata di saat yang tepat," komentar Sai lengkap dengan senyum absurdnya.

Wajah Sakura mendadak cerah saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke barusan. Sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya ia berkata, "Benarkah? Wah, rupanya kecerobohanku membawa berkah."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," lanjutnya.

"Tu-tunggu . . ." Naruto menahan Sakura ketika gadis itu mulai beranjak pergi. " . . . aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau menyelamatkan Hinata dan juga . . . kau harus ke UKS, dari cara berdiri dan melihatmu melangkah, sepertinya kakimu terkilir."

"Sama-sama Naruto, dan kakiku tidak apa-apa. Perutku sepertinya lebih penting, aku lapar sekali makanya tadi aku terburu-buru hehe. Eumm . . . sudah ya, aku harus cepat kalau tidak mau kehabisan nasi goreng langgananku," tolak Sakura halus sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kantin, tentu saja dengan langkah yang agak pincang. Meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai yang menatapnya heran karena meskipun terkilir dan harus tertatih, kecepatan langkah kaki Sakura sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Dan sekarang Naruto sepertinya harus berterimakasih kepada Sakura beserta sifat lalainya. Kecerobohannya kali ini berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang. Satu lagi, sepertinya Naruto juga harus menarik kata-katanya yang telah menghina Sakura sebagai gadis pembawa sial.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 3-1 masih riuh walaupun sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Tepatnya pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru Kakashi yang sepertinya (selalu) datang terlambat. Bahkan pernah sekali guru muda yang baru berusia sekitar 22 tahun itu datang lima menit sebelum jam pengajarannya selesai. Dan parahnya, tidak ada seorang murid pun yang protes terhadap kelakuan buruk guru berambut perak tersebut. Sebagian besar dari mereka malah terlihat bersyukur dan menikmatinya.

Salah satunya adalah gadis berambut gulali ini. Ternyata keadaan perutnya yang benar-benar lapar membuatnya menghabiskan 2 porsi nasi goreng special ukuran jumbo. Dia tahu sangat tahu kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi saat ia tengah menghabiskan porsi pertamanya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan bel tersebut dan melanjutkan kegiatan kunyah-telannya. Karena ia tahu berikutnya adalah pelajaran guru Kakashi jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, batinnya menyeringai.

Kantin sudah sepi saat ia selesai menghabiskan seluruh makanannya. Hanya tinggal Sakura, penjaga kantin, dan beberapa murid laki-laki yang sepertinya membolos.

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan kantin setelah sebelumnya membayar apa yang telah ia makan. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya semakin terasa menyiksa, apalagi jarak antara kantin dan kelasnya yang lumayan jauh.

"Tch, jenius mana yang dengan sengaja meletakan posisi kantin jauh dari kelas manapun", makinya entah pada siapa.

Suasana koridor sekolah yang tenang kontras dengan keadaan kelasnya saat ia membuka pintu dengan tulisan 3-1 di atasnya. Ino dan Tenten, kedua gadis itu malah asyik tertidur di meja mereka seakan tak peduli dengan keriuhan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman mereka.

'Sejak kapan mereka menjelma menjadi seperti Shikamaru?' batin Sakura teringat akan si Ketua Kelas yang memiliki hobi hibernasi kapanpun dan dimanapun dalam kondisi apapun . . .

Masih dengan langkah pincang, ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sana dengan pandangan hampa.

Tunggu, pandangan hampa?

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang melamun.

Entah apa yang ada di alam pikiran Sasuke sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau sesosok gadis berambut pink telah berada dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sakura sendiri sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengusik Sasuke. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sakura tersentak. Mata Sakura membelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berlutut di sampingnya, mengangkat kaki kiri dan melepas sepatu Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn." Hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

Sakura masih bingung terhadap apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga pemuda berambut unggas itu mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti salep dari kantong celananya, dan mengoleskan benda berbau menyengat itu ke pergelangan kaki gadis pink itu. Sakura meringis saat dirasakannya jemari Sasuke mulai memijat pelan pergelangan kakinya yang agak membengkak.

Segalanya terasa bagai slow-motion dari sudut pandang Sakura. Ia memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang fokus memijat kakinya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat serius dan jika ia tidak salah lihat, samar-samar terlihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Tampan?

'Ah, apa sih yang aku pikirkan' innernya memberontak.

"Bodoh."

Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Seharusnya tadi kau mengobati kakimu dulu. Aku. . . tidak suka melihatmu terluka."

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Sakura meminta Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya karena kata-kata yang terakhir diucapkan Sasuke sangat pelan, apalagi Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah tengilnya, "Aku bilang bodoh. Dasar idiot, mana ada orang normal yang masih sempat-sempatnya berlari ke kantin saat kakinya terluka. Rakus, aku yakin kalau lambungmu sama lebarnya dengan jidatmu."

Sungguh, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Nyut.

Perempatan muncul di jidat Sakura. Ia menyesal karena sempat walau sesaat, tenggelam dalam pesona Uchiha menyebalkan yang sialnya menjadi teman sebangkunya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Sasuke atas apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan barusan. Dan harus ia akui bahwa hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit err. . . tersentuh.

"Sasuke . . ."

"Hn?" ia menjawab tanpa memandang Sakura karena saat ini ia telah selesai dengan kegiatan memijatnya dan sedang memasang kembali kaos kaki beserta sepatu milik Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke menengadah, menatap iris emerald gadis di depannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Menyesal karena menatap Sakura. Pasalnya, Sakura tengah tersenyum tulus kepadanya tepat saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Hal ini tentu saja berdampak pada kinerja jantung Sasuke yang berdetak terlalu cepat, sehingga menimbulkan efek samping seperti sesak nafas, wajah memerah, berkeringat dingin, hingga salah tingkah.

Beruntung Sasuke cepat menetralisir segala keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan kini sepertinya hal yang sama terjadi pada jantung Sakura.

.

.

.

**02 September 2002**

Dua bulan semenjak aksi 'heroik' yang dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura saat menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hinata membuat hubungan keduanya yang awalnya hanya sekedar kenal menjadi lebih akrab. Apalagi setelah Sakura mengetahui bahwa gadis berambut lavender itu sama-sama menggilai Akatsuki. Jadilah mereka (Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten) sering berkumpul bersama sekedar untuk ber'fangirling'an seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

"Kalian tahu, kemarin aku membaca majalah edisi spesial Akatsuki dan katanya penjualan tiket konser akbar mereka akan dibuka seminggu dari sekarang!" Ino berkata, lebih tepatnya berteriak ke arah tiga temannya yang duduk membentuk formasi setengah lingkaran di hadapannya.

"Dan kabar baiknya, kemarin ayahku membeli ponsel berkamera sebagai oleh-oleh dari dinasnya keluar kota. Jadi, aku bisa mengambil gambar mereka saat sedang konser. Ah, senangnya," lanjutnya.

"Wah, beruntungnya. Aku sampai sekarang masih memakai ponsel layar hitam putih," ujar Hinata sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku juga," sambung Tenten.

"Kalian masih beruntung, sekarang sudah tahun 2002 dan aku bahkan belum memiliki ponsel . . ." jeda sebelum sebentar Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya ". . . tapi siapa peduli, selama uang tabunganku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli tiket VIP konser Akatsuki, tidak memiliki ponsel bukan masalah bagiku hahaha!"Sakura tertawa nista.

"Tch, dasar wanita. Kalau sudah berkumpul pasti berisik. Ini pesanan kalian."

Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke datang sambil membawa dua plastik besar yang berisi beberapa botol air mineral, roti isi daging, dan beberapa bungkus keripik kentang.

Memang benar, dua bulan belakangan ini hubungan mereka semua semakin akrab. Mereka jadi sering terlihat bersama-sama mulai dari nongkrong bareng, bolos pelajaran tambahan bareng, ke kantin bareng, pulang bareng, tidur bareng, ah coret yang terakhir.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di tempat 'peristirahatan pribadi Sasuke en de geng'. Awalnya Sakura menolak mati-matian pergi ke tempat itu karena rumor horor yang menyebar di seantero sekolah. Namun akhirnya ia luluh juga setelah Naruto dengan bangganya bercerita bahwa ialah yang telah menyebarkan rumor konyol tersebut.

"Sasuke kau ketus sekali. Oh iya Ino, aku tahu kau sedang diet jadi aku sengaja membelikanmu ini," kata Sai sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kecil salad buah kepada Ino.

Naruto yang meliahat sesuatu yang janggal dari kelakuan teman pucatnya itu pun bertanya, "Wah Sai, kau kenapa? Tumben sekali perhatian terhadap seorang gadis."

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena dia berambut kuning . . ."

Sasuke dan yang lainnya memandang heran atas jawaban aneh yang diberikan Sai. Dan seketika mereka membelalakan mata saat mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Sai.

" . . .seksi dan cantik."

Sontak Hinata, Tenten, dan Sakura berteriak histeris dengan intonasi yang sama, "Kya! Sai mesum!" Sangat bertolak belakang dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum malu-malu memandang Sai yang telah duduk di bawah pohon bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak. Menurutku jarang lho ada laki-laki yang blak-blakan seperti Sai. Itu membuatnya terlihat manis dan err . . . romantis," komentar Ino memuji Sai habis-habisan.

"Tapi aku lebih suka laki-laki yang gentle daripada hanya sekedar melontarkan pujian . . ."

"Seperti teme, kan?" celetuk Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. "Aku ingat saat kakimu terkilir dulu. Kau tahu, setelah itu teme langsung bergegas entah kemana. Ternyata ia ke UKS untuk mengambil salep."

"Dan di kelas. Aku sengaja mengintip teme yang tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapanmu dan memijat kakimu. Nah, si teme cocok kan dengan kriteria laki-laki kesukaanmu, gentle dan romantis~" akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya sambil memamerkan ekspresi (sok) imut ala seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

"Naruto, enyahkan ekspresi menggelikan itu dari wajah bodohmu," ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Benarkah? Tapi jidat, kami tidak tahu kalau itu pernah terjadi. Dan lagi kau tidak menceritakan apapun kepada kami," sepertinya nona Yamanaka ini sedang menuntut penjelasan.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh kalian tidur. Padahal waktu itu adalah momen langka. Sasuke menunjukkan ambisi terpendamnya menjadi tukan pijat keliling," kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana kecuali seseorang yang menjadi objek tertawaan.

"Ha-ha-ha," tawa Sasuke datar. "Jangan lupakan tentang jempol kakimu yang menyembul keluar karena memakai kaos kaki bolong."

Terbalik. Giliran Sakura yang terdiam dan Sasuke yang terbahak.

"Hahaha . . .terdengar bagus, kisah Tukang Pijat dan Kaos Kaki Bolong Ajaib,'' suara tawapun semakin bergemuruh saat Tenten menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama, menyimpan kata hati dibalik tawa.

'**Aku tidak menyangka kami bisa menjadi akrab seperti sekarang' – Tenten -**

'**Feelingku mengatakan kalau Sai menyukaiku dan feeling seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah meleset. Jadi, kapan kau akan menembakku? – Yamanaka Ino -**

'**Ah, sepertinya aku benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona Yamanaka Ino. Kapan ya aku akan menembaknya?' – Shimura Sai –**

'**Naruto, seaneh apapun ekspresi yang kau tampakkan dimataku kau selalu tampan*blush*' - Hyuuga Hinata –**

'**Hinata, kumohon jangan tertawa terlalu manis. Aku takut khilaf' – Uzumaki Naruto-**

'**Satu tahun, dua tahun, lima tahun dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat yang menyenangkan seperti ini' – Uchiha Sasuke -**

'**Satu tahun, dua tahun, lima tahun . . . tidak, bahkan selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melupakan saat-saat yang menyenangkan seperti ini' – Haruno Sakura-**

**TBC**

A.N: Konflik ringan mulai terlihat di chapter depan. Aku usahain ceritanya nggak lebih dari 10 chapter. Dan seperti yang tertulis di summary, hampir keseluruhan cerita (awal sampai ending) adalah flashback dan memakai POV salah satu dari tokoh utama (akan terlihat saat alur cerita memasuki masa sekarang).

Jadi, kalau ada yang ingin meninggalkan saran, kritik, (or flame maybe) silahkan tinggalkan di kotak review

Special thanks for :

**Nadief Naza Aramane, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Hime Kazekhawa, mako-chan, salsalala, Maya Kimnana, Luchshie syalala.**

Salam,

Fumiki Momo


End file.
